Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział VI
Moryc Welt wyszedł koło jedenastej z domu, jak mówił Mateusz Borowieckiemu, i wlókł się raczej, niż szedł, trotuarem. wystawionym na słońce, zatopiony w jakiejś kombinacji finansowej, bo nie widział znajomych, jacy mu się kłaniali. Patrzył na ludzi i na miasto tępym wzrokiem zamyślenia. - Jak to urządzić? Jak to urządzić? - myślał w kółko. Słońce świeciło jaskrawo nad Łodzią, nad tysiącami kominów, co stały w ciszy niedzielnego odpoczynku i w czystym, przejrzystym powietrzu; nie zaciemnionym dymami, rdzawiły się niby potężne pnie sosen. opłynięte błękitnawym, wiosennym powietrzem. Masy robotników, poubieranych świątecznie w letnie jasne ubrania, w krzyczące kolorowe krawaty. w czapki o mocno błyszczących daszkach lub wysokie, dawno wyszłe z mody kapelusze, z parasolami w rękach, zalewało Piotrkowską, ciągnęli sznurami. z bocznych ulic i tłoczyli się na trotuarach tym ciężkim ruchem masy, która z biernością poddaje się wszelkiemu parciu; robotnice w cudacznych jaskrawych kapeluszach, w sukniach do figury, w jasnych pelerynkach, to znowu w chustkach kraciastych na ramionach, z włosami gładko przyczesanymi i świecącymi pomadą i szpilkami złotymi, czasem wetkniętym sztucznym kwiatkiem, dreptały wolno, rozpierając się łokciami w tłumie, ochraniając często w ten sposób sztywne, mocno wykrochmalone suknie albo rozpięte nad głowami parasolki, które jak wielkie motyle o tysiącach barw chwiały się nad tą szarą, wciąż płynącą rzeką ludzką, wzbierającą po drodze nowymi przypływami z bocznych, poprzecznych ulic. Podnosili oczy ku słońcu, oddychali wiosną, jaką czuć było w powietrzu, i szli naprzód ociężale, krepowani świątecznym ubraniem, tą względną ciszą ulicy, swobodą, niedzielnym wypoczynkiem, z którego nie umieli korzystać, z utkwionymi w jeden punkt oczami, oślepieni blaskami, w których te masy twarzy kredowobiałych, żółtych, szarych, ziemistych, pozapadanych, bez krwi, którą powypijały z nich fabryki, wyglądały jeszcze nędzniej. Przystawali przed wystawami sklepów zapełnionych tandetą albo odpływali drobnymi strumykami do szynków. Z dachów, z popsutych rynien, z balkonów lała się woda strumieniami na głowy przechodzących i na zabłocone trotuary; wczorajszy śnieg topniał i ściekał po frontach pałaców i domów, żłobiąc długie, czarne smugi po ścianach pokrytych pyłem węglowym i sadzami. Bruk uliczny, pełen dziur i wybojów, był pokryty masą lepkiego błota, które, rozbijane przejeżdżającymi dorożkami i powozami, opryskiwało trotuary i spacerujących. A nad tym, po obu stronach ulicy ciągnącej się olbrzymią linią aż do Bałut, stały zbitą masą domy, pałace podobne do zamków włoskich, w których były składy bawełny; zwykłe pudła murowane o trzech piętrach, poobdzierane z tynków; domy zupełnie stylowe o złoconych balkonach żelaznych barocco, powyginane, wdzięczące się, pełne amorków na fryzach i nad oknami, przez które widać było szeregi warsztatów tkackich; malutkie, drewniane pogięte domki o zielonych omszonych dachach, za którymi wznosiły się w dziedzińcach potężne kominy i korpusy fabryk, tuliły się do boku pałacu o ciężkim renesansowo-berlińskim stylu, z czerwonej modelowej cegły i wszystkich odrzwiach i futrynach z kamienia, z wielką płaskorzeźbą na frontonie, przedstawiającą przemysł, o dwóch bocznych pawilonach zakończonych wieżami, a rozdzielonych od głównego korpusu prześliczną żelazną kratą, za którą w głębi wznosiły się kolosalne mury fabryki; domy ogromem i wspaniałością podobne do muzeów, a które były składami gotowego towaru; domy przeładowane ozdobami w różnych stylach, bo na parterze renesansowe kariatydy podtrzymywały murowany ganek w staroniemieckim stylu, nad którym drugie piętro a la Louis XV wdzięczyło się falistymi liniami w obramowaniu okien, a zakończały facjatki pękate, podobne do pełnych szpulek; domy, które z powagą świątyń wznosiły mury ogromne, ozdobione surowo, pełne majestatu. na których złociły się litery ryte w tablicach marmurowych: "Szaja Mendelsohn", "Herman Bucholc" itd. Była to zbieranina, śmietnik wszystkich stylów stosowanych przez murarzy, najeżona wieżyczkami, oblepiona sztukateriami, które wciąż oblatywały, pocięta tysiącami okien, pełna kamiennych balkonów, kariatyd, facjatek niby ozdobnych, balustrad na dachach, wspaniałych bram, gdzie szwajcarowie w liberii drzemali w aksamitnych fotelach, i zwykłych otworów, którymi błoto uliczne wlewało się na straszne, podobne do gnojowisk podwórza; sklepów, kantorów, składów, sklepików nędznych, przepełnionych brudem i tandetą, pierwszorzędnych hoteli i restauracyj, najohydnie j szych szynków, przed którymi wygrzewali się na słońcu nędzarze - milionów, które przelatywały ulicą w przepięknych powozach, zaprzężonych w amerykańskie rysaki po dziesięć tysięcy rubli sztuka - nędzy, która się przewalała ulicami z sinymi ustami rozpaczy i ostrym wzrokiem wiecznego głodu. - Cudne miasto - szepnął Moryc stojąc na rogu pasażu Meyera i przymrużonymi oczyma patrząc po tych nieskończenie długich groblach domów, co ściskały ulice. - Cudne miasto, ale co ja na tym zarobię - myślał drwiąco i wszedł do cukierni narożnej, już zapchanej prawie po wierzch. - Melanż! - zawołał na chłopaków, biegających we wszystkie strony, wcisnął się na jakieś miejsce wolne, przerzucił machinalnie ostatni "Berliner Borsen Courier" i znowu zapadł w rozmyślania; myślał, skąd wydostać pieniędzy, a potem, jak urządzić, aby na tym bawełnianym interesie, o który zrobił z przyjaciółmi układ kilka godzin temu, zarobić jak najwięcej. Maurycy Welt za bardzo był łódzkim "Grunderem", żeby mógł mieć jakie wahania sumienia, przeszkadzające mu zrobić dobry interes chociażby na skórze przyjaciół, jeśli ten interes sam mu wszedł w ręce. Żył w świecie, w którym oszustwa, podstępne bankructwa, plajty, wszelkiego rodzaju szwindle, wyzysk - były chlebem codziennym, wszyscy się tym łakomie karmili, zazdroszczono głośno sprytnie ułożonych łajdactw, opowiadano sobie po cukierniach, knajpach i kantorach coraz lepsze kawały, admirowano tych publicznych oszustów, wielbiono i czczono miliony, nie bacząc, skąd pochodzą; co to kogo obchodziło, zarobił czy ukradł, byle te miliony miał. Niezręcznych lub nie mających szczęścia spotykały drwiny i ostre sądy, brak kredytu, odmowa zaufania - szczęśliwy miał wszystko; mógł dzisiaj zrobić plajtę i płacić dwadzieścia pięć za sto, jutro ci sami, których okradł, dadzą mu jeszcze większy kredyt, bo swoje straty odbiją na innych robiąc plajtę na piętnaście procent za sto. Moryc myślał właśnie, jak by zarobić na spółce i jak by zarobić bez spółki. - Kupić na wspólne konto co bądź, tylko dla zamydlenia oczów, a kupować, co się da, na swoje własne conto - to była idea, jaka mu od rana przewiercała mózg - rzucał kolumny cyfr na marmurowy blat stolika, sumował, przekreślał, ścierał i pisał na nowo niestrudzenie, niewiele zważając, co się około niego dzieje. Wyciągano do niego przez głowy obok siedzących ręce, ściskał je, nie wiedząc komu. - Morgen! - rzucał na odpowiedź i na przywitanie tym, których spostrzegł, i zagłębiał się w najniemożliwsze kombinacje. Nie mógł znaleźć ani sposobu, ani pieniędzy. Kredyt miał wyczerpany i zaangażowany w agenturze. Weksli nie mógł już więcej wystawiać, jeśli nie podeprze dobrym, solidnym żyrem - Kogo wziąć na żyro? - to mu się teraz tłukło po mózgu. - Melanż! - rzucił znowu kelnerom, którzy w gwarze i tłoku, laki zapełniał cukiernię, kręcili się pomiędzy stolikami, z tacami kaw i herbat nad głowami. Zegar z kukułką wykukał pierwszą. Z cukierni zaczął się wolny odpływ na ulicę, na spacer. Moryc wciąż siedział, naraz oczy mu rozbłysły, rozczesał palcami swoją wspaniałą, aksamitną brodę, wcisnął mocno binokle na nos i zaczął prędko mrugać oczami. Przyszedł mu na myśl stary Grunspan, właściciel wielkiej fabryki chustek wełnianych pod firmą: "Grunspan et Landsberger", jego bliski kuzyn, bo brat matki. Postanowił iść do niego i jeśli się da, wziąć go na żyro, a jeśli nie, to wciągnąć go do interesu na spółkę. Rozpromienienie i radość z odkrycia trwała krótką chwilę, bo przypomniał sobie, że Grunspan zrujnował własnego brata i układał się już parę razy. Z takim nie bardzo bezpiecznie robić interesy. - Plajciarz, oszust! - mruczał zirytowany, czując, że go nie weźmie na żadne żyro, ale pomimo to iść postanowił. Zaczął się rozglądać po cukierni, po wąskim, ciemnym i długim, pokoju, prawie już pustym, bo tylko pod oknami siedziało kilkunastu młodych ludzi, zatopionych w wielkich płachtach gazet. - Panie Rubinroth! - zawołał na młodego chłopaka, siedzącego pod lustrem, który ze szklanką w jednej ręce, z ciastkiem w drugiej, siedział pochylony nad rozłożoną na stoliku gazetą. - Słucham pana? - wykrzyknął zrywając się na nogi. - Jest co? - Nic nie ma. - Powinienem był to wiedzieć rano. - Nic nie było i dlatego nie zawiadamiałem, bo myślałem... - Pan słuchaj, a nie myśl, to do ciebie nie należy. Ja panu powiedziałem raz na zawsze, żeby mi rano do mieszkania dawać znać codziennie, czy było lub nie było, to nie pańska rzecz, pańska rzecz jest mi donosić, ja za to panu płacę. Na ciastko i gazetę jeszcze byś pan zdążył. Rubinroth zaczął się usprawiedliwiać dosyć gorąco. - Nie krzycz pan, tu nie bóżnica! - rzucił cierpko swojemu urzędnikowi z kantoru i odwrócił się od niego plecami. - Kelner! Zal! - wołał, wyjmując portmonetkę. - Co pan płaci? - Melanż!... Prawda, wyście mi nie przynieśli, ja nic nie płacę. - W tej chwili będzie. Melaaanż! - krzyknął na całe gardło. - Wlej sobie w nos ten melanż, ja całe dwie godziny czekam i muszę iść bez śniadania. Bałwan jeden! - krzyczał zirytowany i wybiegł z pośpiechem na ulicę. Słońce przygrzewało coraz lepiej. Tłumy robotników rozpłynęły się, zaczęły natomiast zapychać trotuary inne tłumy; tłumy ubrane elegancko, damy w modnych kapeluszach, w bogatych okrywkach, mężczyźni w długich, czarnych paltach, w hawelokach, z pelerynami. Żydzi w długich surdutach zabłoconych. Żydówki, przeważnie piękne, w aksamitach, którymi zamiatały błoto na trotuarach. Wrzawa napełniała ulice, przepychano się ze śmiechem, tłoczono, spacerowano w górę ulicy aż do Przejazd lub Nawrót i z powrotem. Przed cukiernią na rogu Dzielnej grupa młodzieży kantorowej przeglądała przepływające tłumy kobiet i robiła głośne uwagi i porównania, nie tyle uprzejme, ile głupie, wybuchając co chwila szalonym śmiechem, bo Leon Cohn stał z boku i robił swoje zwykłe witze, z których się sam śmiał najgłośniej. Bum-Bum stał na froncie grupy pochylony i wciąż trzymał binokle obu rękami i przypatrywał się kobietom, które, przechodząc przez ulicę przecinającą trotuar, musiały unosić sukien. - Patrzcie, patrzcie, jakie nóżki! - wołał cmokając ustami. - Ta ma dwa patyki w pończochach! - Aj! jak się Salcia dzisiaj wypchała! - Uwaga! Szaja jedzie - zawołał Leon Cohn kłaniając się uniżenie Szai, który rozparty niedbale na powozie przejeżdżał obok nich. Kiwnął im głową. - On wygląda. jak stara "resztka". - Panienko, bo suknia się błoci! - wołał za jakąś dziewczyną Bum-Bum. - Niech osoba pokaże, co osoba ma! - gadał Leon. - O co idzie, o tę troszkę... - Moryc, chodź do nas! - zawołał Leon zobaczywszy nadchodzącego Welta. - Daj spokój, nie lubię błaznów na ulicy - mruknął i przeszedł, i utonął zaraz w tłumie, jaki płynął ku Nowemu Rynkowi. Liczne rusztowania, stojące przed nowo wznoszonymi lub nadbudowywanymi domami, spychały wszystkich w błoto ulicy. Niżej, za Nowym Rynkiem, pełno było Żydów i robotników, dążących na Stare Miasto. Piotrkowska ulica w tym miejscu zmieniała po raz trzeci swój .wygląd i charakter, bo od Gajerowskiego Rynku aż do Nawrot jest fabryczną; od Nawrot do Nowego Rynku - handlową; a od Nowego, w dół, do Starego Miasta - tandeciarsko-żydowską. Błoto było czarniejsze i płynniejsze, trotuary zmieniały się przed każdym prawie domem, raz były szerokie z kamienia, to biegły wąskim wydeptanym paskiem betonu, albo szło się wprost po drobniutkim zabłoconym bruku, który kłuł przez podeszwy. Rynsztokami płynęły ścieki z fabryk i ciągnęły się niby wstęgi brudnożółte, czerwone i niebieskie; z niektórych domów i fabryk położonych za nimi przypływ był tak obfity, że nie mogąc się pomieścić W płytkich rynsztokach, występował z brzegów, zalewając chodniki kolorowymi falami, aż po wydeptane progi niezliczonych sklepików, ziejących z czarnych zabłoconych wnętrzy brudem i zgnilizną, zapachem śledzi, jarzyn gnijących lub alkoholu. Domy stare, odarte, brudne, poobtłukane z tynków, świecące niby ranami nagą cegłą, miejscami drewniane albo ze zwykłego pruskiego muru, który pękał i rozsypywał się przy drzwiach i oknach, o krzywych obsadach futryn, pokrzywione, wyssane, zabłocone, stały ohydnym rzędem domów-trupów, pomiędzy którymi wciskały się nowe, trzypiętrowe kolosy o niezliczonych oknach, jeszcze nie tynkowane. bez balkonów, z tymczasowymi oknami, a pełne już ludzkiego mrowia i stuku tkackich warsztatów, jakie pracowały bez względu na niedzielę, turkotu huczącego maszyn szyjących tandetę na wywóz i przenikliwego zgrzytu kołowrotków, na których zwijano przędzę na szpulki do użytku ręcznych warsztatów. Przed owymi nie skończonymi domami, które wznosiły się czerwonymi, posępnymi murami, nad tym morzem umierających ruder i kramarskiego życia. leżały całe sterty cegieł i drzewa, ścieśniając i tak wąską uliczkę, zapchaną wozami, końmi, przewożonym towarem, zgiełkiem, nawoływaniem handlarzy i tysiącznymi głosami robotników płynących w gromadach na Stare Miasto; szli środkiem ulicy lub obok trotuarów; ich różnokolorowe szaliki, jakimi mieli po-obwiązywane szyje, rozjaśniały nieco ten ogólny, szarobłotnisty ton ulicy. Stare miasto i wszystkie przylegające uliczki trzęsły się zwykłym niedzielnym ruchem. Na kwadratowym placu, obstawionym starymi, piętrowymi domami nigdy nie odnawianymi, pełnym sklepów, szynków i tak zwanych Bier-Hail. zastawionym setkami szkaradnych bud i kramów, tłoczyło się kilkanaście tysięcy ludzi, setki wozów i koni. wszystko to krzyczało, mówiło, klęło, biło się czasami. Wrzaskliwy chaos przewalał się jak falą z jednej strony Rynku na drugą. Nad tym rojowiskiem głów, włosów rozwianych, rąk wzniesionych, łbów końskich. toporów rzeźnickich połyskujących nagłe w słońcu, podnoszonych nad rozrąbywanym mięsem, olbrzymich bochenków chleba niesionych z powodu tłoku nad głowami, żółtych, zielonych, czerwonych. fioletowych chustek, powiewających niby sztandary na kramach garderoby; czapek i kapeluszy wiszących na kołkach, butów, szalików bawełnianych, co jak węże kolorowe trzepotały się na wietrze i uderzały w twarze przeciskających się; blaszanych naczyń błyskających w słońcu; stosów słoniny, kup pomarańcz, poukładanych na straganach w pryzmy, kul świecących jaskrawo na tle czerni ludzkiej i błota które gniecione, rozrabiane, tratowane, mieszane, rzygało strumieniami spod nóg na stragany i na twarze i wylewało się z Rynku do rynsztoków i na ulice, z czterech stron okalające targ, którymi toczyły się wolno olbrzymie wozy piwowarskie, pełne antałków, wozy z mięsem, pookrywane brudnymi szmatami albo z dala świecące czerwonożółtymi żebrami wołów obdartych ze skóry, wozy naładowane worami mąki, wozy pełne drobiu krzyczącego wrzaskliwymi głosami, pełne kwakania kaczek i gęgotu gęsi, które przez szczeble drabin wysuwały białe głowy i syczały na przechodniów. Czasem bokiem tych nierozwartych sznurów wozów, idących jeden za drugim, przebiegał z pośpiechem jaki elegancki powozik, ochlapując błotem ludzi, wozy, trotuary, na których w kuczki siedziały stare, wynędzniałe Żydówki i koszykami pełnymi gotowanego grochu, cukierków, zmarzniętych jabłek, zabawek dziecinnych. Przed sklepami, które były pootwierane i pełne ludzi, powystawiano stoły, krzesła, ławki, na których leżały góry galanterii, pończoch, skarpetek, kwiatów sztucznych, perkalików sztywnych jak blachy, kołder o jaskrawych poszyciach, koronek bawełnianych. W jednym końcu Rynku stały żółte, malowane łóżka, komody, które się nie domykały i brązowym bejcem udawały mahoń; lustra, w których by się nikt nie zobaczył, połyskiwały w słońcu; kołyski, stosy sprzętów kuchennych, za którymi na ziemi, na garstkach słomy siedziały kobiety wiejskie z masłem i mlekiem, ubrane w czerwone wełniaki i zapaski. A pomiędzy wozami i straganami przepychały się przez tłumy kobiety z koszami czepków białych, wykrochmalonych, które przymierzano wprost na ulicy. Na Poprzecznej, zaraz przy Rynku, stały stoły z kapeluszami, których nędzne kwiaty, zardzewiałe spięcia, kolorowe farbowane pióra chwiały się smutnie na tle ścian domów. Garderobę męską sprzedawano, kupowano i przymierzano na ulicy, w sieniach, wreszcie pod ścianą, za zasłoną, która zwykle nic nie zasłaniała. Tak samo robotnice przymierzały kaftany, fartuchy i spódnice. Wrzawa rosła bezustannie, bo wciąż z góry miasta napływały nowe fale kupujących i podnosiły się nowe krzyki, nawoływania zachrypniętymi gardłami, głosy trąbek dziecinnych brzęczały ze wszystkich stron, turkoty wozów, kwiki prosiąt, krzyki gęsi, cała szalona kakofonia zbiorowiska ludzkiego wrzała i biła w to czyste, rozsłonecznione niebo, co wisiało nad miastem niby bladoseledynowy baldachim. W jednym z szynków grano i tańczono, bo czasami przez ten zgiełk i wrzawę piekielną przedzierał się głos harmonii i skrzypiec, wycinających oberka, i mocny, siarczysty pokrzyk tańczących, ale rychło te głosy tonęły w chaosie bójki, jaka powstała w środku Rynku, przy straganach z wędlinami. Kilkanaście ciał splątanych, sczepionych, szamotało się z rykiem i chwiało w różne strony, aż w końcu runęło pod stragany w błoto i gryzło się, i tarzało jak kłąb olbrzymi pełen rąk, nóg, twarzy okrwawionych, ust wyjących, oczów zaszłych bielmem wściekłości. Wysoko świeciło słońce i zalewało potokami wiosennego ciepła Rynek cały. Podnosiło barwy, złociło nędzne, wycieńczone twarze, obnażało rudery, zapalało złote ogniska w szybach okien i w błocie przepojonym wodą, w oczach ludzi, którzy stali pod domami i grzali się. i pokrywało jakby złotawą glazurą brzydotę, jaka tutaj królowała, wszystkie te rzeczy i ludzi, i wszystkie te głosy, co się zrywały spośród bud. wozów, straganów, błota i olbrzymim wirem krążyły nad Rynkiem, odbijały się o czworokąt domów i płynęły w boczne ulice, w świat, w pola, ku fabrykom, które niedaleko stały panując kominami i jakaś cichą, milczącą grozą, w jakiej były zatopione, i patrząc błyszczącymi w słońcu wytrzeszczonymi oczami okien na te roje robocze. Moryc przepchał się przez Rynek z obrzydzeniem i zapuścił się w ulicę Drewnowską, jedną z najstarszych w Łodzi i bardzo cichą, obstawioną małymi konającymi domkami pierwszych w Łodzi tkaczów, pomiędzy którymi tuliły się jeszcze proste chłopskie domy, o mocno wypuszczanych węgłach, na pół zapadłe w ziemię, wykrzywione, otoczone ogródkami, gdzie dogorywały stare wiśnie i grusze przysadziste, które kiedyś kwitły i rodziły, a teraz od lat całych, ściśnięte pomiędzy murami fabryk i odgrodzone coraz gęstszymi zaporami od słońca, od pól, od wiatrów, spróchniałe, gryzione przez odpływy, jakie się sączyły z farbiarni, gęsto rozrzuconych w tej stronie, obłamywane, zapomniane, konały z wolna w tragicznej melancholii opuszczenia i smutku. Błoto i w tej ulicy było wyżej kostek. A dalej, przy końcu ulicy, która wychodziła w pola, świnie łaziły przed domami i próbowały ryć stwardniałą ziemię po placach, na które wywożono gruz i śmiecie. Domy stały porozrzucane bezładnie, kupiły się w grupy, to stały samotnie w polach, otoczone rozmiękłym, przepojonym wodą gruntem. Na samym końcu miasta stała fabryka Grunspana et Landsbergera, oddzielona od ulicy potężnym parkanem. Z boku fabryki był wielki parterowy dom z facjatami, otoczony ogródkiem. - Pan w domu? - pytał Moryc starego robotnika, który mu otwierał drzwi. - A jest. - Któż tam jest jeszcze? - Są wszystkie. - Co za wszystkie? - Ano, te Żydy, familianty - mruknął pogardliwie. - Ma Franciszek szczęście, że ja mam dzisiaj dobry humor, bo inaczej to ja bym Franciszkowi zbił ładny kawałek pyska. Rozumie Franciszek? Zdjąć kalosze! - Rozumiem, dostałbym niby po mordzie, ale że -jaśnie pan ma humor, to już nie dostanę - szeptał dobrodusznie, ściągając mu kalosze. - No, to niech Franciszek napije się wódki i niech pamięta - powiedział zadowolony dając mu dziesiątkę i wszedł do pokoju. - Parszywiec, ścierwo! Biłby polski naród - splunął za nim. Moryc wszedł do wielkiego pokoju, w którym już było z dziesięć osób, siedzących dokoła wielkiego stołu, pokrytego talerzami po skończonym dopiero obiedzie. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi w milczeniu i usiadł w rogu na czerwonej kanapce, nad którą roztaczała cień wielka wachlarzowata palma. - Po co się sprzeczać, można wszystko spokojnie obgadać - mówił powoli sam Grunspan chodząc po pokoju w aksamitnej jarmułce na szpakowatych włosach. Długa broda bramowała mu twarz białą, wypasioną, o małych oczkach, które wciąż z błyskawiczną szybkością przeskakiwały z przedmiotu na przedmiot. Cygaro trzymał w ozdobionej sygnetem ręce, pociągał rzadko, wydymał wydatne, czerwone usta, powąchał z uwagą. - Franciszek - zawołał do przedpokoju. - Niech mi Franciszek przyniesie z mojego gabinetu pudełko z cygarami, to jest zupełnie wilgotne. Ja to kładę na piecu, niech Franciszek uważa, niech ono nie zginie. - Jak ma nie zginąć, to nie zginie - mruknął Franciciszek. - Co to za fest? - zapytał Moryc Feliksa Fiszbina. który także należał do rodziny, a siedział teraz na biegunowym fotelu, puszczał kłęby dymu i kołysał się zawzięcie. - Gross-familien-Pleitenfest - rzucił. - Ja przyszłam do ojca, żeby ojciec poradził, prosiłam wszystkich, żeby także przyszli, niech zobaczą, niech mojemu mężowi powiedzą, kiedy mnie słuchać nie chce, że jak tak dalej będzie prowadzić interes, to my wyjdziem bez niczego - zaczęła energicznie młoda, przystojna elegancka brunetka, w czarnym kapeluszu na głowie, najstarsza córka Grunspana. - Ile macie na Lichaczewa? - rzucił krótko młody student uniwersytetu o wydatnym semickim nosie i prawie czerwonych włosach i zaroście - zaczął gryźć ołówek. - Piętnaście tysięcy rubli. - Gdzie są weksle? - zapytał stary bawiąc się złotym łańcuchem, który mu spadał na wielkim brzuchu, obciągniętym w aksamitną kamizelkę, spod której powiewały dwa białe sznurki. - Gdzie są weksle! Wszędzie są! Płaciłem nimi u Grosglika, płaciłem za towar, płaciłem nimi Kolińskiemu za ostatnią oficynę. Co tu dużo gadać, tamten zrobił klapę, wrócą do mnie i zapłacić musimy. Ja je żyrowałem. - Niech ojciec słucha! on tak ciągle mówi. Co to jest? do czego to podobne? To jest handel! to jest kupiec! to jest fabrykant porządny, co mówi: "Winienem, to zapłacę." Tak może mówić głupi chłop, co nie rozumie żadnych interesów! - krzyczała i łzy żalu, gniewu i oburzenia błyszczały w jej wielkich czarno-oliwkowych oczach. - Ja się dziwię, Regino, ja się bardzo dziwię, że jesteś tak mądrą, a tych prostych rzeczy, na których się opiera nie tylko handel, ale i całe życie, nie rozumiesz... - Ja rozumiem, ja dwa razy dobrze rozumiem, tylko nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego ty, Albert, chcesz płacić te piętnaście tysięcy rubli. - Bom winien - szepnął pochylając na piersi bladą, zmęczoną twarz i jakiś ironiczno-smutny uśmiech przewinął mu się przez wąskie usta. - On ciągle swoje! Tyś brał towar surowy na kredvt. toś winien, dobrze, ale tyś dawał towar także na kredyt i tobie są winni, a jak oni ci nie płacą, jak oni robią plajtę, to co ty masz robić? to ty powinieneś płacić, co? To ty masz stracić dlatego, że Frumkin chce zarobić, co? - krzyczała rozczerwieniona. - Niedołęga! - Wielki kupiec, aj! aj! - Ty powinieneś się ułożyć, ty powinieneś zarobić na tym pięćdziesiąt procent. - Regina ma rację! - Ty się nie baw w głupie uczciwości, bo tu o gruby grosz idzie. Krzyczeli wszyscy wyciągając ku niemu ręce i twarze rozognione. - Cicho, Żydy! - rzucił niedbale Feluś Fiszbin kołysząc się na fotelu, - Płacić! płacić! to i głupi potrafi, każdy Polak to samo umie, to wielka sztuka! - Ależ porozumiejmy się państwo! - krzyczał, aby wszystkich zagłuszyć, Zygmunt Grunspan, syn, student uniwersytetu, dzwonił nożem w szklankę, rozpiął mundur na piersiach i koniecznie chciał głos zabrać, ale nikt go nie słuchał, bo wszyscy gadali razem i krzyczeli, tylko stary Grunspan chodził w milczeniu i pogardliwie spoglądał na zięcia, który podparł się łokciami i rzucał porozumiewające spojrzenia na Moryca, ten zaś czekał dosyć niecierpliwie końca rozpraw, przyglądał się staremu i rozmyślał, czy mu zaproponować interes, czy nie. Miał ogromną chęć, ale w miarę oczekiwania chłodnął. reflektował się i coś jakby pewien wstyd niewytłumaczony przejmował go, gdy sobie przypominał Karola i Bauma. A zresztą, nie miał odwagi zaufać Grunspanowi. śledził jego okrągłą, chytrą twarz i małe oczki biegające ustawicznie; z jakimś wyrazem taksacyjnym oczy jego krążyły po obecnych, zatrzymały się na jasnych spodniach wyciągniętego w fotelu Fiszbina, zdawały się ważyć ciężar złotej dewizki Alberta Grosmana, który siedział teraz z głową przechyloną, wpatrzony w sufit, jakby nie słysząc wrzawy groźnej, jaką podnosiła żona z pomocą najbliższej familii, zebranej po to, aby mu nie pozwolić płacić weksli, a zmusić niejako do zrobienia plajty, obmacywały gruby pugilares, w którym czegoś szukał gorączkowo Landau, stary Żyd z dużą rudawą brodą, w jedwabnej czapce na głowie. Nie, Moryc miał coraz mniej zaufania do niego. - Sza, sza, państwo. Napijemy się teraz herbaty - zawołał Grunspan, gdy służąca wniosła samowar szumiący. - Poprosić jaśnie panienkę Melę! - rzucił wyniośle do Franciszka. Przyciszyło się trochę. Weszła Mela, kiwnęła wszystkim głową na przywitanie i zajęła się rozlewaniem herbaty. - Ja się z tego wszystkiego rozchoruję jeszcze, mnie już serce boli, a tu ani chwili spokoju - szeptała Regina wycierając sobie zapłakane oczy, - I tak co rok jeździsz do Ostendy, będziesz teraz miała przynajmniej po co jeździć. - Grosman, ty tak nie gadaj, to moje dziecko! - zawołał energicznie Grunspan. - Tyś się ze mną nie witała, Mela - szepnął Moryc siadając obok najmłodszej córki firmy Grunspan et Landsberger. - Kłaniałam się wszystkim, nie widziałeś? --szepnęła podsuwając herbatę Zygmuntowi. - Wolałbym, żebyś się ze mną osobno przywitała - mówił cicho, mieszając herbatę. - Na cóż ci to? - podniosła na niego szaroniebieskie smutne oczy i twarz bardzo ładną o niesłychanie regularnych rysach. - Na co? bo ja bym bardzo chciał, żebyś zwracała na mnie uwagę; mnie zresztą robi wielką przyjemność patrzeć na ciebie i mówić z tobą, Mela. Uśmiech przebiegł po jej wypukłych, bardzo ładnych ustach, podobnych w kolorze do bladych sycylijskich korali, nie odezwała się jednak, rozlewając herbatę na spodek, który wziął ojciec i pił z niego nie przestając chodzić po pokoju. - Czy ja co śmiesznego powiedziałem? - pytał podchwyciwszy ten uśmiech. - Nie, przypomniało mi się tylko, co mówiła pani Stefania dzisiaj rano, podobno wczoraj w teatrze mówiłeś jej, że nie umiesz flirtować z Żydówkami, że to rodzaj kobiet, który na ciebie nie działa. Mówiłeś tak? - utkwiła w nim oczy. - Mówiłem, ale raz, że ja z tobą nie flirtuję, a po drugie, że ty właśnie nie masz w sobie nic a nic żydowskiego. Słowo honoru daję! - dorzucił prędko. bo znowu taki sam uśmiech przebiegł jej po ustach - Czyli że jestem w twoim rodzaju. Dziękuję ci, Moryc, za szczerość. - Czy cię to gniewa, Mela? - Nie, jest mi to zupełnie wszystko jedno - surowo zabrzmiał jej głos, aż zajrzał w jej oczy ze zdziwienia, ale nie zobaczył w nich wytłumaczenia, bo trzymała utkwione w spodku, do którego znowu dolewała herbaty. - Pogadajmy spokojnie, zawsze się można porozumieć - zaczął znowu Zygmunt przyczesując maleńkim grzebykiem czerwoną jak miedź brodę. - Co tu gadać, niech ojciec sam powie Albertowi, że jak w taki sposób poprowadzi interesy, to my za rok naprawdę zbankrutować możemy On mnie nie chce słuchać, bo on ma swoją filiozofię. jak powiada, niech mu ojciec powie, co on jest głupi, chociaż on jest doktór filozofii i chemii, bo rzuca pieniądze w błoto. - A może jej ojciec powie, żeby się nie wtrącała do interesów, bo ich nie rozumie, i żeby mnie swoim krzykiem nie nudziła, bo może mi się to w końcu sprzykrzyć. - Na moje dobroć, na moje dobre serce to on tak gada, co! - Cicho, Regina. - Ja nie będę cicho, bo tutaj idzie o pieniądze, o moje pieniądze; ja go nudzę, ja mu się mogę sprzykrzyć, jaki mi hrabia łódzki, o jej! o jej! - wykrzykiwała ze złością. - Niech się ułoży na piećdziesiąt procent - rzucił poważnie Landau. - Na co się układać? Nic nie dać, my za swoje pieniądze nie dostaniemy od Frumkina ani grosza. - Nie rozumiesz, Regina. Pokażcie, Grosman, aktywa i pasywa - rzekł Zygmunt rozpinając mundur. - Dać dwadzieścia pięć procent najwyżej - szepnął stary dmuchając w spodek. - Jest lepszy sposób - mówił półgłosem Fiszbin rozdmuchując ogień w cygarze. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, bo się wszyscy dość pośpiesznie pochylili nad stołem, nad kartami pokrytymi cyframi, które pośpiesznie sumował Zygmunt. - Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli winien! - zawołał. - Ile ma? - zapytał ciekawie Moryc, wstając, bo Mela wyszła z pokoju. - To się pokaże później, na ile procentów się ułoży. - To jest interes do zrobienia. - Pieniądze jakby były w kieszeni. - Regina, nie potrzebujesz się martwić! - Więc chcecie, abym plajtę zrobił? Nie myślę oszukiwać ludzi! - powiedział Grosman stanowczo, wstając od stołu. - Ty musisz się ułożyć, bo inaczej ja wycofuję swój posag z interesu i biorę rozwód, co ja mam żyć z takim hrabią, co ja mam się martwić! - Cicho, Regina, Grosman się ułoży na dwadzieścia pięć procent, bądź spokojną, ja w tym jestem, sam przeprowadzę ten interes - pocieszał ją stary Grunspan. - Albert ma małe robaczki w głowie, jak się to nazywa, Moryc? - zapytał Fiszbin. - Kiełbie we łbie - rzucił prędko i zniecierpliwiony miał ochotę iść do Meli. - Chcesz posag - weź; chcesz rozwodu - dam ci go; chcesz te pieniądze, która ja mam jeszcze - zabierz; mnie już życie zbrzydło w tym piekle łajdackim. Ja z tobą, Regina, nigdy do ładu nie dojdę, nie było dzieci, to mi wciąż gadała, że jej wstyd się pokazać na ulicę, ma ich teraz czworo, to znowu niezadowolona. - Albert, nie gadaj! - Sza! sza! to są wasze interesy! - zakrzyknął Grunspan, prędko stawiając spodek na stole. - Ona nigdy i z niczego nie była zadowoloną, ona się ciągle kłóci ze mną. - Ja się nie mam kłócić! ja się nie mam o co kłócić. jak mi każe jeździć tymi zdechłymi końmi, z których się wszyscy śmieją. - Dobre są i takie, bogatsze od ciebie chodzą pieszo. - Ale ja chcę jeździć, mnie stać na porządne konie. - To sobie kup, mnie nie stać na inne konie! - Cicho, Żydy! - zawołał Feluś znowu kołysząc się w fotelu. - On zgłupiał do reszty, to potrzeba mieć pieniądze, żeby kupować! to potrzeba mieć za co, żeby kupić, co potrzeba? To Wulff pewnie co ma, kiedy stawia fabrykę, to Berstein dużo ma, kiedy za całe sto tysięcy mebluje sobie dom? - wykrzykiwała wodząc zdumionym wzrokiem po rodzinie. Albert odwrócił się do nich plecami i patrzył w okno. Kłótnia zawrzała na nowo i podnosiła się do maksimum, krzyczeli wszyscy razem, pochylali się nad stołem, bili w niego pięściami, wydzierali sobie z rąk Papiery, kreśląc na ceracie coraz nowe cyfry, rzucali coraz ohydniejsze projekty i sposoby plajty, wymyślali sobie nawzajem, zrywali się od stołu, siadali znowu i krzyczeli; a wszystkim brody, twarze, usta i wąsy trzęsły się i drgały, porwane tymi cyframi, jakie można było zarobić, rozwścieczeni na tego głupca, który stal odwrócony plecami i ani chciał słuchać o plajcie. Nawet stary wyszedł ze swego spokoju i głośno dowodził; Regina, zmęczona wzruszeniem, siadła w fotelu i płakała spazmatycznie; Landau odrzucił ceratkę i kawałkiem kredy pisał cyfry na stole, rzucając od czasu do czasu jakie słowo poważne, a Zygmunt Grunspan, rozczerwieniony, spocony, darł się najgłośniej, wołał, żeby się porozumieli, i sprawdzał kolumny cyfr w wielkiej książce fabrycznej, jaką mu przyniosła Regina. Tylko Moryc nie brał udziału w krzykach, siedział pod palmą obok Fiszbina, który wyciągnięty na fotelu, bujał się, palił cygaro i od czasu do czasu wołał: - Cicho, Żydy! - To nie jest wcale wesoła operetka - powiedział znużony Moryc i zaniechawszy już zupełnie interesu z Grunspanem, poszedł w głąb mieszkania szukać Meli. Zastał ją u babki, którą cała rodzina otaczała nadzwyczajną czcią i opieką. Babka siedziała w fotelu na kółkach przy oknie.. Była to blisko stuletnia staruszka, sparaliżowana i zupełnie zdziecinniała; twarz miała tak zeschniętą i pościąganą w fałdy, że wszelki wyraz zanikł zupełnie - wisiał tylko kawał żółtoszarej skóry pofałdowanej, z której świeciły czarne, bez połysku, niby szklane paciorki oczy. Na głowie miała czarną perukę ubraną w rodzaj czepka z aksamitów kolorowych i koronek, jakie noszą Żydówki po małych miasteczkach. Mela łyżeczką dziecinną wlewała w zapadłe usta bulion; babka niby ryba otwierała i składała usta. Ukłonił się jej - przestała jeść, popatrzyła na niego martwo i zapytała głosem głuchym, jakby pochodził spod ziemi: - Kto to, Mela? Nie poznawała już nikogo prócz najbliższych. - Moryc Welt, brat mojej matki, Welt - powtórzyła z naciskiem. - Welt! Welt! - mełła w bezzębnych szczękach i otworzyła szeroko usta do bulionu, który znowu podawała Mela. - Kłócą się jeszcze? - Sądny dzień się zrobił. - Biedny ten Albert. - Żałujesz go? - Jakże, nie pozwala mu być człowiekiem własna nawet żona i rodzina. Regina mnie wprost przeraża swoim handlarstwem - westchnęła smutnie. - Powinien być dobrym fabrykantem. On trochę chory na idealizm, ale po pierwszej plajcie, niech tylko na niej dobrze zarobi, to się wyleczy. - Ja nie rozumiem ani ojca, ani wujów, ani ciebie, ani Łodzi. We mnie się wszystko burzy patrząc na to, co się tutaj dzieje. - Cóż się dzieje? dobrze się dzieje, robią się pieniądze i basta. - Ale jak, jakimi sposobami! - To wszystko jedno, sposób dostania rubla nie zmniejsza jego wartości. - Jesteś cynik - szepnęła jakby z wyrzutem. - Jestem tylko człowiek, który nie wstydzi się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. - Dajmy pokój, jestem tak zdenerwowaną, że brak mi sił nawet do kłótni. Skończyła karmienie babki, poprawiła poduszki, jakimi była obłożoną, i pocałowała ją w rękę. Stara przytrzymała ją lekko, pogłaskała wyschniętymi niby u szkieletu palcami po twarzy i zapytała znowu tak samo, patrząc na Moryca: - Kto to? Mela. - Welt, Welt! Chodź, Moryc, na chwilę do mnie, jeśli masz czas. - Mela, ja przecież dla ciebie miałbym zawsze czas, jeślibyś tylko zechciała. - Welt, Welt! - powtarzała stara głucho, otworzyła usta i zapatrzyła się martwym wzrokiem w okno, za którym widniały mury fabryki. - Moryc, ja cię już prosiłam, nie komplementuj mnie. - Ty mi wierz, Mela, mówię szczerze, słowo uczciwego człowieka, że jak jestem z tobą, jak cię słyszę, jak patrzę na ciebie, to muszę nie tylko mówić inaczej niż do innych kobiet, ale zaczynam czuć i myśleć inaczej. Ty masz w sobie taką dziwną miękkość, ty jesteś naprawdę kobietą. Mela, tu takich mało w Łodzi - mówił poważnie, przechodząc za nią do jej pokoju. - Odprowadzisz mnie do Róży? - zapytała nic mu nie odpowiedziawszy. - Jeślibyś nie chciała, prosiłbym cię o to. Oparła czoło na szybie i patrzała na wróble, które rozszalałe tym pierwszym prawie wiosennym dniem marcowym, goniły się i biły po ogrodzie. - O czym myślisz? - zapytał po chwili cicho. - O Albercie, czy zrobi tak, jak postanowił, czy też tak, jak oni chcą. - Tak, z pewnością ogłosi upadłość i ułoży się z wierzycielami. - Nie, ja go znam, i jestem tego pewna, że zapłaci. - Założę się z tobą, że będzie się układał. - A ja bym nie wiem co dała, że nie zrobi. - Mela, Grosman ma swoje filozoficzne bziki, ma, ale poza tym on jest mądry człowiek, mogę postawić cały swój majątek, że więcej nie zapłaci jak dwadzieścia pięć procent. - A ja bym bardzo, bardzo pragnęła, żeby było inaczej. - Przyszło mi na myśl, żeś ty powinna była wyjść za niego, Mela, dobralibyście się, nie mielibyście co jeść, ale bylibyście tak uczciwi, że pokazywaliby was w panopticum. - Lubię go, ale za niego nie wyszłabym, to nie mój typ. - Któż jest w twoim typie? - Szukaj i zgaduj! - uśmiechnęła się znowu tym bladym, subtelnym uśmiechem. - Borowiecki, tak, z pewnością, w nim się wszystkie kobiety łódzkie kochają. - Nie, nie; wydał mi się oschłym, dumnym i karierowiczem, nie, za bardzo zresztą podobny do was wszystkich. - Oskar Meyer, baron, milioner i piękny, wprawdzie taki baron z meklemburskiej rasy, ale za to milioner najprawowitszy. - Widziałam go raz i wydał mi się parobkiem przebranym. To musi być okropny człowiek, słyszałam o nim dużo! - To jest dziki i wściekły człowiek, to jest prawdziwe pruskie bydle! - mówił z nienawiścią. - Aż tak? Zaczyna być interesującym. - Daj spokój o tym chamie. A może Bernard Endelman podoba ci się? - Żydziak! - szepnęła pogardliwie. - A, jakiż ze mnie niedomyślny. Przecież tyś się wychowywała w Warszawie, żyłaś tam w polskich sferach i przeszłaś przez wszystkie warszawskie kółka i saloniki, to jakże mogą podobać ci się Żydzi lub łódzcy ludzie! - wołał ironicznie. - Przywykłaś do studentów rozczochranych, do tej deklamującej rady-kalii, oczekującej na spadek i na synekury biurowe, do tej wykwintnej atmosfery blagi i wspólnego obełgiwania się na wzniosły, szlachetny sposób. Ha, ha, ha, ja to przechodziłem i ile razy sobie wspomnę tamte czasy i tamtych ludzi - umieram ze śmiechu. - Daj spokój, Moryc. Mówisz z goryczą, więc nie bez stronności, nie chcę słuchać - wołała prędko, dotknięta bardzo, bo istotnie całym sercem jeszcze żyła w tamtej sferze, pomimo że od dwóch lat już mieszkała przy ojcu w Łodzi. Wyszła i ukazała się po chwili już ubrana do wyjścia. Zaraz też wyszli. Otwarty powozik, bardzo elegancki, czekał przed bramą. - Dojedź tylko do Nowego Rynku, tam nie ma takiego błota, to pójdę pieszo, Konie ruszyły ostro. - A swoją drogą ty mnie dziwisz, Mela. - Czym? - Tym właśnie, że jesteś taką - nie Żydówką. Ja znam nasze kobiety dobrze, ja je umiem cenić i cenię, ale je znam, one nie biorą takich różnych książkowych rzeczy na serio, jak ty je bierzesz. Znasz Adę Wasereng? ona tak samo żyła w Warszawie i w tych,' samych sferach co ty, tak samo się zapalała do wszystkiego, tak samo była czynną we wszystkim, tak samo ze mną kłóciła się o równość, o wolność, o cnotę, o ideały. - Ja się z tobą nie kłócę o to wszystko - przerwała mu prędko. - Prawda, ale pozwól mi skończyć, otóż była najidealniejszą idealistką, ale jak wyszła za swojego Rosenblatta, to o wszystkich głupstwach zapomniała,. idealizm to nie była jej specjalność. - Tobie się to podoba? - Mnie się to właśnie podoba, bo jak miała czas, to się bawiła w poezje, dlaczego nie miała się bawić, to dobrze jest widziane w polskich domach, nadaje pewien modny ton, no, i nie jest tak nudne, jak chodzenie po teatrach i balach. - Więc jesteś przekonany, że to tylko dla zabawy? - Do Polek ani do ciebie tego nie stosuję, to inny gatunek, ale do Żydówek - tak, wiem z pewnością. Pomyśl tylko, co ich to wszystko może obchodzić? Mela, ja jestem Żyd, ja się tego nigdy i nigdzie nie wstydziłem ani nie wypierałem, co za interes się wypierać! Mnie tak samo nic nie obchodzi poza moim własnym interesem jak naszych wszystkich, bo ja tego nie mam wprost we krwi. Masz, taki Borowiecki, to jest dziwny człowiek, to jest mój kolega z gimnazjum w Warszawie, mój kolega z Rygi, mój przyjaciel, my razem mieszkamy tyle lat, mnie się zdawało, że go znam, że to nasz człowiek. On ma ostre pazury, on jest zupełnie człowiek łódzki, on lepszy macher niż ja, a on czasem zrobi coś takiego, czego ja nie rozumiem, czego żaden z naszych nie zrobi; on jest Lodzermensch, a on pomimo to ma różne takie bziki ideowe. utopijne marzenia, dla których gotów jest dać rubla, jak ma dwa przy sobie, a dla których ja bym dał dziesiątkę, jakby się już nie można wykręcić, ja... - Do czego prowadzisz? - przerwała mu znowu, dotykając parasolką stangreta, żeby przystanął. - Że ty masz właśnie w sobie coś takiego, co mają oni. Polacy. - Czy to czasem nie nazywa się duszą - powiedziała wesoło, wyskakując na trotuar. - To za duży szemat. - Pójdziemy Średnią, chcę się przejść trochę. - Najbliżej będzie dojść do Widzewskiej, a stamtąd do Cegielnianej. - Wybierasz krótsze, żeby prędko odbyć pańszczyznę. - Wiesz przecie, Mela, że ja z wielką przyjemnością ci towarzyszę. - Czy dlatego, że tak cierpliwie słucham? - Tak, a i dlatego, że jesteś bardzo ładna z tą ironią na ustach, bardzo ładna. - Komplement twój jest mniej piękny, bo tak en gros podany. - Lubisz warszawskie en detaile, a na krótkie terminy i z dobrym żyrem. - Wystarczy dobre wychowanie i uczciwość. - Ale pomimo to nie zaszkodzi się obwarować intercyzą - rzucił ironicznie, wciskając binokle. - A, tuś doprowadził! - szepnęła niezadowolona. - Chciałaś! - Chciałam, żebyś mnie doprowadził do Róży przede wszystkim - podkreśliła zdanie. - Ja bym cię wszędzie doprowadził, gdybyś zechciała! - zawołał pokrywając pewne dziwne wzruszenie, jakie nim owładnęło, ostrym śmiechem. - Dziękuję ci, Moryc, ale tam to mnie już kto inny doprowadzi - odpowiedziała dosyć ostro, zamilkła i patrzyła smutnie w ulicę strasznie błotnistą, po brudnych domach i twarzach licznych przechodniów. Moryc także milczał, bo był zły na siebie, a więcej jeszcze na nią. Potrącał z gniewu przechodniów.. zaciskał binokle i rzucał niechętne spojrzenia na jej bladą twarz, z ironią chwytał spojrzenia współczujące, jakimi obrzucała gromady oberwanych, wynędzniałych dzieci, bawiących się po bramach i trotuarach. Rozumiał ją nieco i dlatego wydała mu się bardzo naiwną, bardzo. Irytowała go swoim głupim, polskim idealizmem, jak w myśli określał jej charakter, a równocześnie pociągała jego twardą, suchą duszę tą odrobiną uczucia i tą jakąś dziwną poezją wdzięku i dobroci, jaka wydzierała się z jej bladej twarzy, ze spojrzeń zadumanych, z całej postaci wysmukłej i bardzo harmonijnie rozwiniętej. - Znudziłam cię, żeś zamilkł? - szepnęła po pewnym czasie. - Bałem się przerywać milczenie, mogłaś myśleć wtedy o nader wielkich rzeczach. - Bądź pewnym, że o daleko większych, niźli twoja ironia może dosięgnąć. - Równocześnie zrobiłaś, Mela, dwa interesy - mnie dałaś szczutka i sama się pochwaliłaś. - A chciałam tylko jedno - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Mnie uderzyć, prawda? - Tak, i zrobiłam to z przyjemnością. - Ty mnie bardzo nie lubisz Mela? - pytał trochę dotknięty. - Nie, Moryc - kręciła głową i uśmiechała się złośliwie. - Ale mnie i nie kochasz? - Nie, Moryc. - My robimy ładny kawałek flirtu - powiedział, zirytowany tonem jej odpowiedzi. - Pomiędzy kuzynami powinno to uchodzić, bo do niczego nie obowiązuje. przystanęła, aby dać kilka groszy jakiejś kobiecie, okręconej w łachmany, stojącej pod parkanem z dzieckiem na ręku i głośno żebrzącej. Moryc spojrzał drwiąco, ale sam prędko wydobył jakiś pieniądz i dał. - I ty dajesz biednym? - zdziwiła się. - Pozwoliłem sobie na taką miłosierną operację, bo miałem akurat fałszywą złotówkę - zaczął się śmiać serdecznie z jej oburzenia. - Ty się z cynizmu już nie wyleczysz! - szepnęła przyśpieszając nieco kroku. - Mam jeszcze czas i żebym miał jeszcze sposobność i takiego jak ty doktora... - Do widzenia, Moryc. - Szkoda, że to już. - Ja nie żałuję zupełnie. Będziesz dzisiaj w "kolonii"? - Nie wiem, ponieważ w nocy wyjeżdżam z Łodzi. - Wstąp, kłaniaj się paniom ode mnie i powiedz pani Stefanii, że będę u niej w sklepie jutro przed południem. - A dobrze, ale za to ty kłaniaj się ode mnie pannie Rózi i powiedz Mullerowi, także ode mnie, że jest błazen. Uścisnęli sobie ręce i rozeszli się. Moryc obejrzał się za nią, gdy już wchodziła do bramy pałacu Mendelsohnów, i szedł do miasta. Słońce już przygasało i zsuwało się za miasto, rozkrwawiając tysiące szyb łunami zachodu. Miasto cichło i przypłaszczało się w mrokach wieczoru; tysiące domów i dachów zlewało się coraz bardziej w jedną szarą, olbrzymią, zagmatwaną masę pociętą kanałami ulic, w których zaczynały się palić nieskończone linie świateł gazowych, tylko kominy fabryk, co niby las Potężnych pni czerwonych wznosiły się nad miastem i zdawały się drgać i kołysać na jasnym tle nieba, płonęły jeszcze zorzami zachodu. - Wariatka! Ja bym się z nią ożenił! "Grunspan, Landsberger i Welt" byłaby solidna spółka; trzeba o tym pomyśleć - szepnął Moryc uśmiechając się do tego interesu. Tom I Rozdział VI